


Scarlet Fever

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstime is near, and the change is always noticeable in the way Red touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash February](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash+february), and for the [Once Upon A Time Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), [prompt](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=898034#t898034) "Red/Snow, the moon is nearly full and Red is feeling a little more aggressive towards Snow than usual".

Snow moans breathlessly as Red kisses her, pushing her back against the trunk of a moss-covered tree. Red’s lips move restlessly over her own, almost _frantic_ , like she’ll die if she doesn’t have Snow’s mouth beneath hers always.

It’s nearly Wolfstime, the moon overhead almost full, and Snow has learned just what that _does_ to Red, how it makes her more forceful, how it makes the thirsts within her burn brighter. 

Her fingers are almost _savage_ as they paw and pull and rip at Snow’s clothing, and she will have to stitch up torn seams tomorrow, but tonight it doesn’t matter. Not with Red’s fingers stroking firmly over her naked skin, anywhere and everywhere she can reach, not with Red’s breath beating fast and shallow against her face as she stares down at the fullness of Snow’s mouth.

“ _Want you_ ,” she whispers, voice husky and heavy with need, and Snow nods, her own voice lost to her under the heat in Red’s eyes. Nods and reaches out for Red, pulls her close, back arching as Red’s hands push beneath her skirts.

Red is usually a gentle lover, but on these nights she is rough and insistent, and Snow relishes every moment. How could she not, with Red’s fingers between her legs, skilled and _wicked_ , massaging the swell of her clit. Making Snow gasp, hands pulling at Red’s hair as she ducks down, and she watches Red’s nostrils flare, eyes half-lidded, as she inhales the scent of Snow’s sex.

It is a chill night in the forest, and Red’s mouth is a shock of heat against her, making Snow groan and buck beneath the slide of her tongue. Her movements are hungry with lust as she mouths at Snow’s cunt, her hands grasping Snow’s hips firmly. Dragging Snow towards her, until Snow’s back slides down the tree, hair snagging and pulling against twigs and moss and bark.

Red kneels between her legs, shoulders spreading Snow’s thighs wide. Nuzzling Snow’s clit with a soft mouth, slipping lower so she can fuck her way inside, tongue driving Snow _wild_. Making her shake and shiver, fighting Red’s grip on her hips as she attempts to push into the sensation.

But Red holds her down easily, the wolf within her making her strong and the almost full moon above them making her stronger still. Entire body rocking into the motion as her tongue thrusts and curls, putting her weight behind it, until Snow’s whole body is sliding and scraping against the dirt. Shoved higher, then pulled back, over and over, speared on the fuck of Red’s tongue. Red is growling now, constant noise that vibrates against the places that Snow is most sensitive, and she cries out, legs kicking and hips lifting as she comes, stars sparkling blindingly bright beyond the canopy of the trees and within the haze of her mind.

It does not stop then. It never does on these nights. It does not matter that Snow is over-sensitised and trembling, it does not matter that she cannot catch her breath. Red’s mouth will not stop moving against her, demanding her pleasure again and again, making her dizzy and weak. 

The wolf is _greedy_ for her, aggressive and wanton, and Snow whimpers as Red’s lips return to her clit, press against the swollen flesh. Caressing and coaxing, in a way that will not stop until morning, until Snow’s voice is cracked and her body exhausted.

On these nights, Red is a predator, as much a wolf as a woman, and Snow is only too happy to submit.


End file.
